


Shyness and Sweet Smiles

by cathartickonundrum



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brendon helps Tyler, Fluff, Josh is really understanding, M/M, Starbucks, Tyler is super shy, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathartickonundrum/pseuds/cathartickonundrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's crush happens to show up at Star Bucks when him and Brendon are there. Brendon decides to take it upon himself to introduce the two of them. Tyler is really, really shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shyness and Sweet Smiles

"Dude, look it's that guy!" Brendon pointed out. He was pointing to a guy who in Tyler's opinion had eyes the colour of espresso, a smile that could brighten anyone's day, and fluffy cotton candy hair. Tyler's stomach did a triple back flip.  
"Tyler did you hear me? It's the guy! You know, THE guy," Brendon winked suggestively. Tyler could feel the heat rise to his face. God, he was a nervous wreck and the guy was 15 feet away from them. Brendon was smiling like a doofus.  
"You should go introduce yourself to him. I mean you do think he's pretty hot after all." Tyler felt his face get even hotter. Oh god, Brendon please don't call him out please don't call him out, Tyler thought.  
"Hey! Pink hair nose ring! Yeah! Come here!"  
Oh no.  
This seemed to have caught the guy's attention because he started making his way over. The butterflies started acting up in Tyler's stomach.  
"Hello? What's up? The name's Josh by the way," pink hair nose ring said.  
Josh. Well, now pure sunshine as a person had a name. Josh.  
"Not much, just wanted to introduce you to my best friend Tyler. He wants to get to know you," Brendon eagerly responded. Tyler had no idea what to do.  
"Oh! Well, then why didn't you just come over and talk to me?" Josh asked. Brendon mouthed the words "he's shy." Josh nodded. At this point Tyler had his face buried in his arms, blushing like mad.  
"Tyler, hey. It's alright, I don't bite. Let's get to know each other, okay?" Josh suggested. Tyler lifted his face up and dared to look at Josh. He was smiling.  
"Uhh... okay. Sorry," Tyler said nervously. Brendon patted the table and got up from his seat, "Welp, I guess I'll leave you two alone now. See you later Tyler, thanks Josh." Josh nodded and waved goodbye. Tyler waved bye to his friend. Now Josh and Tyler were alone. Sort of. They were at Star Bucks, so alone isn't really the right word.  
"So... how are you Tyler?" Josh questioned breaking the silence between them.  
"Uhh, good I guess. To be honest, pretty... nervous."  
"What, about talking to me? There's no need to worry. I'm not one to judge people," Josh let out a small laugh, causing Tyler to smile a bit.  
"Oh, well that's good," Tyler paused thinking of what to say next, "I've seen you at the university. I was a bit surprised to see you over here."   
"Yeah, I don't come here very often, but I decided to do something different today. Good thing I did!" Tyler raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?"  
"Because I got to meet you! I think you're pretty cool."  
Tyler blushed at the compliment.  
"How do you think I'm cool?"  
"I've heard you in the music room before... your songs are different from other things I've heard. I can tell they come from the heart. Plus, you're really good at the piano. All I can do is play some drums," Josh chuckled. Tyler's heart skipped a beat. Josh thinks my music is cool! He understands it! Tyler screamed in his head.   
"Aww thank you, that means a lot to me. By the way, drums are super important in music! They make up the beat, the rhythm, and tempo of a song. Drums are just as cool as any other part," Tyler explained. Josh's face lit up.  
"You really think so?" Tyler nodded.  
"Heh, thanks Ty!"  
The two then talked nonstop for an hour or so. Tyler finally got comfortable and enjoyed every moment around Josh. The two talked about all their hobbies, what they liked, what they didn't really like, their fashion, their friends, and so on. Josh felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He read the new message and stood up, gathering his things.  
"Aw snap, I gotta leave. Sorry, Tyler. Umm... could I possibly uhh..."  
"Get my number?"  
"Yes! Yeah, yeah. I'd like to spend some more time with you," Josh admitted. Tyler laughed and gave a genuine smile.  
"I think you're really cute," Tyler blurted out. Oh no, why did I say that? Tyler thought. Josh widened his eyes and his cheeks were tinted with pink. Tyler handed Josh his number quickly and diverted his attention at the table they were sitting at.  
"I think you're pretty cute too, Ty" Josh said back. He winked and walked out of the coffee shop. Tyler stood there not knowing how to react to Josh. So his allergies reacted for him and he sneezed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!!  
> Super awesome ending right?
> 
> Just kidding, super inconclusive  
> This is just a stand alone story
> 
> I can't write


End file.
